Koronne Knieje
Koronne Knieje (ang. Royal Woods) — fikcyjne miasto w Harmidomu, gdzie rozgrywa się akcja serialu. Domy Dom Harmidomskich Dom Harmidomskich znajduje się przy ulicy 1216 Franklin Avenue. Jest on głównym miejscem toczenia się akcji. Mieszka tam cała rodzina Harmidomskich. Dom Młodowskich W domu Młodowskich mieszka Czarek i jego ojcowie, Harold i Herbert. W przeciwieństwie do domu Harmidomskich ma tylko jedno piętro. Dom Maliniaków Dom Maliniaków to dawne miejsce zamieszkania Roberta, jego siostry Rozalii i ich mamy, Marii. Do tej pory pokazano tylko pokój Roberta w odcinku "Święto śniegu", natomiast cały dom dopiero w odcinku drugiego sezonu "Projekt Jajko". Odkąd Robert, Rozalia i Maria przeprowadzili się z Royal Woods możliwe, że dom jest na sprzedaż. Dom Rdzy W domu Rdzy mieszka on sam, jego brat Rysiek i ich rodzice. Po raz pierwszy dom pokazano w odcinku "Powrót w czerń". Dom pana Lamenta Dom pana Lamenta zlokalizowany jest po prawej stronie domu Harmidomskich. Wnętrze domu nie zostało pokazane aż do odcinka "Harmigwiazdkowy zawrót głowy". Rezydencja Euzebiusza Rezydencje Euzebiusza zamieszkuje Euzebiusz Kluczyk. Kiedyś Euzebiusz organizował tu imprezę dla prestiżowych. Zaprosił nawet Hirka, by do niego dołączył. Kiedy Hirek stracił limuzynę, Euzebiusz odmówił mu dostępu do rezydencji. Dom Harmidomskich.png|Dom Harmidomskich McBride_house.png|Dom Młodowskich S2E04B_Spokes_House.png|Dom Rdzy Tetherby's_Mansion.png|Rezydencja Euzebiusza S2E07B_Mr._Grouse's_House.png|Dom pana Lamenta Santiago_house.png|Dom Maliniaków Lokalizacje Szkoła Podstawowa w Koronnych Kniejach To szkoła do której uczęszcza Hirek, Hercia, Hen, Hola, Hala i Czarek. Gimnazjum w Koronnych Kniejach To szkoła do której uczęszcza Hela i Hila. Szkoła Średnia w Koronnych Kniejach To szkoła, do której uczęszcza Harma, Honia i Hania. Kąpielisko Miejskie W odcinku "Siostro, basen" dzieci Harmidomskie zostały z niego wyrzucone. Park Park pojawia się w odcinku "Spadki i spady". S1E20B_School.png S2E12B_High_school.png S1E10A_bike_gang_riding.png Biznes Żniwo i Paliwo Jest to stacja benzynowa/sklep, który po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku "Efekt motyla". Jego właścicielem jest Filip. Centrum Handlowe w Koronnych Kniejach W odcinku "Rock 'n' Roll na koncercie" Hirek, Harma i Czarek poszli tam na koncert SMOOCH. Chłopak Hani, Robert pracuję tu jako ochroniarz. Sprzęt motocyklowy To sklep, w którym sprzedają akcesoria do motocykli i rowerów. Sklep ten po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinku "Spadki i spady", w którym Czarek, Hirek i inni chłopcy na rowerze przyjeżdżają tutaj podczas wycieczki rowerowej i kupują manekina. Eat Diner Coffee Shop Eat Diner Coffee Shop to restauracja, w której ludzie przychodzą na obiad, śniadanie i lunch. Spa w Royal Woods To luksusowy hotel w Royal Woods z basenem i spa. Pierwszy raz pojawił się w odcinku "Hotel nie zaciszny". Przebywali tam przed weekend Harmidomscy. Jednak wszystkie dzieci spowodowały rozmaite problemy, dlatego wszyscy zostali wyrzuceni przez kierownika hotelu. Głównym powodem wyrzucenia było kąpanie się nago Rity i Bogdana. Kino w Koronnych Kniejach Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku "The Price of Admission". Czarek i Hirek oglądali tam filmy. Ciekawostki * Odcinek "Wożąc panią lotną" potwierdza, że Royal Woods znajduje się w stanie Michigan, a miasto opiera się na rodzinnym mieście Chrisa Savino, Royal Oak w stanie Michigan, które znajduje się w odległości około dwudziestu do trzydziestu minut od Detroit i jest uważane za przedmieście tego miasta. en:Royal Woods es:Royal Woods id:Royal Woods ru:Ройал Вудс tl:Royal Woods Kategoria:Lokalizacje Kategoria:Miasta